


À la maison

by Likia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Domestic, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likia/pseuds/Likia
Summary: Après un lapsus, ou trois, Aziraphale se retrouve à faire face à quelque chose qui se trouvait juste sous son nez depuis que l’Apocalypse n’a pas eu lieu.Une tempête fait rage, une plante est offerte, des plats thaïlandais sont mangés, et nous découvrons enfin de qui parlait la chanson « You’re So Vain » (il s’avère que ce n’était ni Mick Jagger ni Cat Stevens en fin de compte).Une histoire très domestique, très mondaine, très ridicule, et très… bouffante.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	À la maison

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109913) by [WolfieOnAO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieOnAO3/pseuds/WolfieOnAO3). 



> Une traduction de [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109913), par WolfieJimi.

Huit semaines s’étaient écoulées depuis l’Apocalypse-qui-n’a-pas-eu-lieu. La Fin-Des-Temps-Sauf-Que-Non. Le Jugement Avant-Dernier. Nan-mageddon. Les retombées de cette destruction du monde manquée, avec ses krakens et ses tornades et ses réacteurs nucléaires disparus, avaient été étonnamment ternes. Les gens semblaient avoir tout oublié de cette histoire. Il était difficile de déterminer si c’était à cause d’une intervention d’Adam ou si c’était dans la nature des gens, qui ont des choses plus importantes dans leur vie, comme la Bourse, la Politique, et Amener Les Enfants À l’Heure À l’École. Mais dans les deux cas, et pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, le monde allait de l’avant comme s’il ne s’était rien passé du tout, et tout était très précisément revenu à son point de départ.

Enfin, presque tout.

L’été était terminé, et l’automne allait de bon train, exactement comme un automne anglais se devait d’être. Il y avait un vent frais qui faisait rougir les joues, des matins qui suggéraient d’éventuelles gelées, des soirées qui commençaient peu après le déjeuner, et un approvisionnement régulier en bruine timide bien anglaise.

Enfin, pour sa défense, la _bruine_ qui martelait actuellement Londres était tout sauf timide. La pluie ne tombait pas tant qu’elle se jetait vaguement vers le bas avec une vengeance psychotique, comme si elle avait une vendetta personnelle contre toutes les créatures vivantes qui avaient l’audace de se trouver dehors. Elle était accompagnée par un vent qui non seulement hurlait mais mordait, sifflait, et insultait le monde de manière générale. Il n’y avait ni coups de tonnerre menaçants ni éclairs éblouissants, probablement car ces phénomènes atmosphériques étaient trop intimidés par la tempête pour prendre le risque de s’en approcher. 

Mais pendant que la pluie et le vent organisaient leur violente révolution dans les rues, à l’intérieur de _A.Z. Fell & Co. Antiquaires et Livres Rares_, une aura de confort bien rodé et d’intimité chaleureuse continuait de régner, incontestée. Des lampes éparpillées et dépareillées illuminaient doucement la pièce, des piles de livres et des objets d’art obscurs et antiques créaient des ombres désordonnées ici et là, et le silence qui étreignait la pièce comme un vieux pull favori n’était qu’amplifié par les battements de la pluie qui jouait des percussions sur l’extérieur des fenêtres. 

Il était probablement environ sept heures vingt-cinq dans la boutique et, vraisemblablement, également dans d’autres endroits. Aziraphale ne pouvait jamais être vraiment certain, puisque que les horloges de sa boutique n’étaient jamais synchronisées. Il avait tendance à suivre le temps indiqué par l’imposante horloge de grand-mère située en face de son coin de lecture favori, non pas car il y avait une quelconque raison de croire qu’elle était plus précise que les autres horloges, mais tout simplement car l’ange l’aimait bien et avait une tendance déplorable au favoritisme. 

Aziraphale lui-même était actuellement blotti sur le canapé. Il avait une couverture enroulée autour de lui, une tasse de chocolat chaud sur la table basse, un livre dans les mains, et il était parfaitement content.

Enfin, presque, parfaitement content.

La cloche au-dessus de la porte de la boutique tinta et un courant d’air glacial tourbillonna à l’intérieur via la porte ouverte. Une pile de papiers tomba en cascade sur le sol, éjectée de son emplacement sur le bureau d’Aziraphale par le vent cinglant qui était d’une agressivité indécente. La pluie tomba presque horizontalement vers l’intérieur, et de grosses gouttes se rassemblèrent en flaques sur les vieilles lattes du plancher.

— Ugh ! Foutue météo de _merde_ , jura avec véhémence une voix irritée tandis que son propriétaire luttait pour fermer la porte. 

Aziraphale sourit.

Davantage de bruits qui émanaient de l’entrée de la boutique suggéraient qu’une sorte de combat de catch y avait lieu. Ils furent soudainement interrompus par un claquement violent lorsque la porte fut mise au tapis, un-deux-trois, et le verrou et la chaine furent remis en place. La librairie inspira lentement et se calma.

— Mon ange, je suis rentré à la maison.

— Content de l’entendre ! cria Aziraphale à Crowley. Je commençais à m’inquiéter. Il souffle des rafales impressionnantes dehors, tu sais.

Crowley apparut, ruisselant et ébouriffé, et on ne pouvait que le comparer à un rat qui aurait pris un bain dans une machine à laver. 

— Oh, vraiment, tu crois ? Du mauvais temps, c’est ça ? Je n’avais pas remarqué. Merci _beaucoup_ de m’en avoir informé avant que je ne fasse quelque chose de stupide, comme aller dehors. 

Le rat noyé grimaça et disparut dans les dédales de la boutique.

— Je t’avais dit de prendre ton manteau. Tu l’as laissé sur le porte-manteau, répondit Aziraphale sans conviction.

Il ne savait pas vraiment où Crowley était parti précipitamment, ni même s’il écoutait.

— _« jE t’AvAiS DiT dE PRenDrE tOn MaNTeAu »_ répéta Crowley avec exaspération d’une contrée inconnue. Bon sang, c’est pas comme si j’avais fait exprès de le laisser ici, mon ange ! C’est pas comme si je m’étais dit « _Tu sais de quoi j’ai envie ? Une pneumonie. Une bonne petite pneumonie, ça ferait vraiment l’affaire là, tout de suite._ _Je pense que je vais laisser mon manteau à la maison et aller me promener dans un foutu ouragan._ » Bon Dieu d’bon Dieu…

— Ce n’est pas la peine de t’emporter.

Crowley revint dans le champ de vision d’Aziraphale, mais cette fois il portait un grand pot de fleur en argent oxydé, qui logeait une plante tentaculaire à l’allure compliquée.

— Avec des commentaires pareils, mon ange, je commence à me demander si c’est une bonne idée de te donner ça, dit le démon en souriant.

— Crowley ! Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

— Un éléphant, rétorqua Crowley. C’est quoi, à ton avis ? C’est pour toi. J’ai pensé qu’elle, tu sais, égayerait un peu l’endroit. L’oxygénerait un peu, en tout cas.

— Pour _moi_ ? se réjouit Aziraphale.

— Ouais. J’ai pensé que tu l’aimerais. Bon, renifla Crowley.

Ce qui, sur l’Échelle de l’Enfoiré Prétentieux, était seulement un niveau en dessous de « se polir les ongles sur le revers de sa veste ».

Aziraphale ne savait pas quoi dire. D’un côté il était fou de joie que Crowley lui offre une plante, avec l’emphase sur _Crowley_ et _offre._ D’un autre côté, il était parfaitement consterné et vaguement ravagé par l’anxiété à l’idée que Crowley lui offre une plante. Avec l’emphase sur _plante_. 

Aziraphale n’était pas très doué avec les plantes. Il avait tué un _cactus_ , une fois. Il ne l’avait même pas trop arrosé. Rien d’aussi banal que ça. Honnêtement, il n’avait pas la _moindre_ idée de ce qui l’avait tué. À sa connaissance, il n’avait rien fait de mal. Ce machin était simplement mort. Comme s’il avait perdu l’envie de vivre. Aziraphale rendait les plantes suicidaires.

Crowley plaça soigneusement la plante en pot sur le sol devant les pieds de l’ange.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, tu ne la tueras pas, dit Crowley comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées, ce petit monstre a été choisi spécialement pour toi. _Epipremnum aureum._ Difficile de s’en débarrasser, et encore plus dur à tuer. Et je serai dans le coin pour y garder un œil. _Pour qu’elle reste dans le rang_.

La dernière phrase fut susurrée d’un ton menaçant, et dirigée droit vers la pauvre plante. Ce qui, bien entendu, eut immédiatement pour effet de faire tomber Aziraphale sous le charme de ce petit être. 

— Oh, ne lui parle pas comme ça, Crowley.

L’ange tendit une main et caressa doucement l’une des feuilles vert foncé mouchetées de jaune. Elle était veinée de minuscules fils argentés, et était, à sa manière, fort jolie.

— Tu es une petite chose adorable, n’est-ce pas ? murmura doucement Aziraphale à la plante en passant le doigt sur une petite feuille en forme de cœur.

Crowley frissonna. 

— Ne sois pas _gentil_ avec elle, dit-il en se penchant par-dessus l’épaule de l’ange, afin de se rapprocher de l’espace personnel de la plante qui frémissait. Tu dois les menacer. Les terroriser, pour qu’elles obéissent. C’est la seule chose qui fonctionne. Il faut leur en faire baver. 

Alors qu’il parlait, une petite goutte d’eau tomba de ses cheveux et coula le long de la nuque d’Aziraphale. 

L’ange glapit et Crowley sursauta. Cette action de la part de Crowley eut quasiment le même effet que lorsqu’un chien hirsute, qui vient de sortir d’une mare dans laquelle il avait sauté à la poursuite d’un canard, et qui se tient désormais entouré par les membres de sa famille aux yeux écarquillés, décide que la meilleure chose à faire est de s’ébrouer vigoureusement. Aziraphale et la région alentour furent éclaboussés par de l’eau de pluie froide qui sentait légèrement comme Crowley.

Aziraphale, dont l’attention fut humidement arrachée de la plante en pot, remarqua enfin dans quel état Crowley se trouvait. Il était vraiment trempé de la tête au pied.

— Oh, mon cher, _regarde_ -toi ! Tu vas attraper la mort ! s’écria Aziraphale.

Il claqua des doigts et Crowley fut séché instantanément. Ce qui eut l’effet secondaire regrettable de laisser les cheveux du démon, habituellement parfaits, dans un état un peu _moins_ parfait. Ils ressemblaient un peu à un pissenlit en graines, mais en rouge. Un pissenlit particulièrement cotonneux, d’ailleurs, vu que ces derniers temps Crowley laissait repousser ses cheveux et ils étaient plutôt hirsutes même quand ils étaient coiffés selon les critères de haut niveau de Crowley. Aziraphale n’était jamais très doué avec les cheveux. 

Crowley gémit de manière dramatique. Quoi que « gémit » n’est vraiment pas la façon la plus précise de décrire le « _arghrrghaahhgbnnnugghh_ » qui sortit de sa bouche, mais c’est à peu près ça.

— Aziraphale ! On s’est mis d’accord, pas de miracles ! dit-il avant de s’arrêter un instant. Ou en tout cas, pas de miracles sauf en cas d’urgence, continua-t-il en donnant un regard noir à l’ange. Nous sommes censés ne pas nous faire remarquer. Et non pas attirer l’attention de l’un _eux_ , dit-il en agitant les bras vers le haut puis vers le bas. C’est comme utiliser une carte bancaire plutôt que du liquide. C’est pistable. Traçable. Bref. Ils sauront ce qu’on fait si on utilise des miracles tout le temps. Ça ne vaut pas le coup, mon ange.

Aziraphale se fâcha. 

— Oui, je le sais bien, Crowley. Si tu te rappelles bien, c’est moi qui ai fait cette suggestion en premier.

— Alors tu devrais t’y tenir ! Tu dois. La. Respecter !

— Je sais ! s’exclama l’ange avant de se contenir. Je sais. Tu as raison. C’est juste que tu avais l’air d’avoir tellement froid, je l’ai fait sans réfléchir. On dirait que les miracles frivoles ont toujours été une de mes mauvaises habitudes, dit-il tristement.

C’était un coup très injuste de la part d’Aziraphale, coup empiré par sa sincérité absolue. Crowley souffla. Quoi que « souffla » n’était pas vraiment la façon la plus précise de décrire l’intense sentiment de remords et d’angoisse qui lui transperçait actuellement la cage thoracique, mais c’était à peu près ça.

— Ah… Ugh. Ne t’en fais pas. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. C’était à peine un miracle, de toute façon. J’aurais fini par sécher, c’est pas comme si tu avais fait quelque chose de, tu sais, genre, quelque chose _d’important_. Tu as juste accéléré le cours des choses. Ils l’ont probablement même pas enregistré, Là-Haut. Ou En Bas, je suppose. Qui sait qui peut bien essayer de garder un œil sur nous maintenant. Tout le monde, personne… 

Crowley se passa maladroitement les doigts dans les cheveux. Plus il se figea.

— Que. Diable. As-tu fait. À mes cheveux. 

— Hmm ? demanda Aziraphale, l’image même de l’innocence.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils sont _bouffants_ ?!

Crowley se pencha pour examiner son reflet dans la vitre de porte d’une armoire. 

— Argh ! Regarde ça ! Nngssffjjddgnnntttt ! Je ressemble au _Roi Lion_ !

Aziraphale ne put s’empêcher de glousser. Il avait en effet un air plutôt léonin avec sa crinière rouge gonflée autour de sa tête comme un halo cotonneux. Crowley arrêta de s’examiner pour lancer un regard meurtrier à l’ange qui rigolait. 

— Et tu peux arrêter de rire ! Ce n’est pas drôle. Ce sont mes _cheveux_. Mes cheveux sont ce que j’ai de mieux. Regarde ce que tu leur as fait !

— Qu’est ce que ça peut faire, il n’y a que moi ici, personne d’autre ne va les voir. Et mes cheveux ne sont pas exactement, quelle est cette expression que tu utilises ? Au max ? 

Crowley bafouilla.

— Pitié, ne redis jamais ça, dit-il avec détermination. Et il n’y a aucun problème avec _tes_ cheveux.

Crowley se retourna vers son reflet.

— Mes cheveux sont bouffants, dit l’ange.

— Ouais, mais ça te va bien. C’est ton style, tout duveteux. Comme un ours en peluche qui porte une machette, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne suis _pas_ une peluche. Je suis _cool_ , pleurnicha le démon d’une manière pathétique.

Crowley enleva un élastique de son poignet et se débattit avec la boule de coton sur sa tête pour en faire une volumineuse moitié de queue de cheval. Elle sortait directement de l’arrière de sa tête comme la queue d’un chat agité, pendant que le reste de ses cheveux, trop courts pour être attrapés, s’étiraient dans toutes les directions, sans aucun doute en pleine crise existentielle. Il grimaça. C’était un peu mieux. En quelque sorte.

— Je ne vais pas pouvoir les arranger sans les laver, soupira-t-il. J’espère que tu es content, mon ange.

Aziraphale lui sourit.

— Plutôt, oui, à vrai dire. 

Crowley était toujours exaspéré de voir comment l’ange pouvait avoir l’air si grossier et taquin _et_ si vertueux exactement en même temps. Si par « exaspéré », on veut en fait dire complètement charmé.

Crowley secoua la tête, exaspéré.

— Je vais ranger le reste des courses, dit-il en se tournant pour partir, avant de s’arrêter un instant. Au fait, sur le chemin de la maison je suis passé par ce resto thaïlandais que tu aimes bien. Ça te va des plats à emporter pour le diner ?

Le visage d’Aziraphale s’illumina.

— Oh, bien entendu !

— Je vais chercher des assiettes. Je sais que t’aimes pas manger dans la boite comme une personne _normale_ …

Il partit tout en continuant à grommeler à propos des avantages substantiels de ne _pas_ transvider les nouilles dans un plat et de manger la pizza avec les mains plutôt qu’avec un couteau et une fourchette comme un psychopathe, et que certains anges étaient des barbares du plat à emporter, etc, etc.

Aziraphale se réinstalla confortablement sur le canapé et regarda tendrement sa nouvelle plante. Il écouta les pas particuliers de Crowley alors qu’il montait les escaliers vers la petite cuisine rarement utilisée, située au-dessus de la boutique. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé être un jour habitué à ce bruit-là, et pourtant c’était arrivé. Aziraphale baignait dans le contentement.

Mais malgré ce contentement absolu, quelque chose le dérangeait. Il avait cette sensation très spécifique qui lui picotait la nuque et qui en général indiquait que son cerveau avait remarqué une information importante qui n’avait pas encore filtré jusqu’à sa conscience supérieure. Elle n’était pas accompagnée de l’anxiété qu’il ressentait souvent durant la période pré-pas-Apocalypse, mais il y avait définitivement _quelque chose_. C’était comme lorsqu’on a oublié un mot, et qu’on n’est pas vraiment sûr que le mot existe, mais on est _presque_ sûr qu’il existe probablement, et si seulement on pouvait s’en rappeler. Il avait cette prise de conscience sur le bout de la langue.

— Mon ange, appela Crowley depuis la cuisine, tu veux le Pad Thaï ou le Massaman ? J’ai pris les deux mais ça m’est égal. C’est toi qui choisis.

Aziraphale réfléchit un moment, puis répondit :

— Est-ce qu’on peut partager les deux ?

Dans la cuisine, Crowley se mit à rire.

— Peu importe.

C’était plutôt agréable d’avoir un démon à la maison, pensa Aziraphale. Il rendait l’endroit encore plus chaleureux.

Et c’est à ce moment là que la prise de conscience se fit.

_mon ange, je suis rentré à la maison_

_je pense que je vais laisser mon manteau à la maison_

_sur le chemin de la maison je suis passé par ce resto thaïlandais que tu aimes bien_

Trois fois ce soir Crowley avait appelé la boutique, la boutique _d’Aziraphale_ , sa _maison_. 

Ce qui n’aurait pas été particulièrement remarquable si ce n’était que Crowley n’habitait pas réellement ici. Il y passait en effet beaucoup de temps, mais il n’y _vivait_ pas. 

Aziraphale hésita. 

Ou peut-être que _si_ ? 

Crowley avait passé la plupart des nuits ici, depuis Nanmaggeddon. Presque toutes les nuits, en fait. Soit sur le canapé dans l’arrière-boutique, soit parfois sur celui qui se trouvait à l’étage, bien que celui-là n’était vraiment pas aussi confortable. En y repensant, il dormait à l’étage uniquement les rares fois où Aziraphale dormait là-haut lui aussi, plutôt que d’endormir dans son fauteuil, ou à son bureau, ou bien ne pas dormir du tout. Une nuit, alors qu’Aziraphale était resté plus longtemps que prévu à une vente aux enchères d’antiquités, il était rentré pour le trouver roulé en boule sur l’un des tapis près de la porte d’entrée à côté d’un radiateur portable, ce qui était un peu bizarre, mais c’était Crowley donc Aziraphale avait simplement posé une couverture sur lui et l’avait laissé là.

Maintenant qu’il y réfléchissait, Aziraphale réalisait que Crowley passait presque _tout_ son temps ici. Lui aussi, d’ailleurs. Ils prenaient le petit-déjeuner ensemble presque tous les jours. En fait, ils prenaient presque tous leurs repas ensemble. Parfois ils cuisinaient même ensemble, bien que ni l’un ni l’autre n’était très doué pour ça, et en général ce qu’ils finissaient par préparer atterrissait dans la poubelle et ils allaient manger dehors à la place. 

Les weekends, ou les jours où Aziraphale décidait arbitrairement qu’il n’ouvrirait pas la boutique et où ils n’avaient pas envie d’aller quelque part, ils s’installaient dans l’arrière-boutique, petite et douillette, et Aziraphale lisait et Crowley jouait à des jeux vidéo bruyants sur son ordinateur portable. Ou les autres jours Aziraphale rangeait ses collections, et Crowley rôdait autour de lui en prenant des livres au hasard et en lui posant des questions comme _« Alors, de quoi ça parle ? »_ et _« Tu as lu tous ceux-là ? »_ et _« J’ai connu ce gars ! Il était bizarre. Est-ce que ses livres sont biens ? »_

À plusieurs reprises Aziraphale était entré dans la zone principale de la boutique pour y trouver Crowley en train de _servir_ un _client_. Il promettait toujours qu’il les laissait seulement acheter les livres dont Aziraphale voulait se débarrasser, comme cette caisse de livres _Game of Thrones_ qu’un confrère libraire malavisé lui avait envoyée dans une tentative (vouée à l’échec) de mettre en place un réseau d’échanges, donc ça ne dérangeait pas Aziraphale. Si Crowley se débarrassait de ces nuisibles, alors il n’avait pas besoin de le faire. Les nuisibles étant bien entendu les clients. 

Mais ce n’était pas comme si Crowley ne retournait jamais à son appartement. Il y allait très souvent. Aziraphale n’avait pas de machine à laver, par exemple (la majorité de ses vêtements se lavaient à sec). Et il n’avait pas la télévision par satellite et Crowley aimait regarder la _WWE_ , et peu importe ce que c’était, on ne pouvait en voir les épisodes hebdomadaires que sur Sky Sports. Aziraphale l’accompagnait parfois à l’appartement, et ils regardaient ensemble des rediffusions de _The Great British Bake Off_ , une émission de cuisine, pendant que les vêtements de Crowley étaient dans le sèche-linge. 

Et, bien sûr, Crowley devait s’occuper de ses plantes. Quoi que… depuis quelque temps plusieurs d’entre elles _étaient_ apparues dans la boutique. Crowley disait qu’elles n’étaient pas à la hauteur, mais comme ces races en particulier ( _Les plantes ont-elles des races ?_ se demanda Aziraphale. _Ou bien des espèces ? Des genres… ?_ ) étaient rares, il voulait tenter de les placer dans la lumière moins éblouissante fournie par les « vieilles fenêtres crasseuses » de la boutique, pour voir si cela les sortirait de leur engourdissement. Mais la plupart de ses plantes _étaient_ encore à l’appartement. Ainsi que la plupart des vêtements de Crowley. Pas tous. Mais la plupart. Au moins la moitié, en tout cas. Et il avait encore une brosse à dents à l’appartement. Certes, elle était bien moins utilisée que celle qui était apparue dans la salle de bain d’Aziraphale il y a quelques semaines, mais quand même. 

Crowley n’avait de toute évidence pas déménagé dans la boutique. En tout cas, pas complètement.

Mais le fait était qu’il _avait_ appelé la boutique sa _maison_. Crowley pensait que cet endroit, cet endroit qu'Aziraphale aimait si tendrement, était _sa_ _maison aussi_.

Aziraphale était surpris de voir à quel point il était satisfait de cette révélation. Plus que satisfait. Heureux. Exubérant. Expansif. Un brin euphorique. Il réalisa qu’il _voulait_ que Crowley se sente comme chez lui ici. Il voulait que Crowley _soit_ chez lui ici. Il ne voulait pas qu’il se sente chez lui ailleurs, jamais, sauf si lui, Aziraphale, partait avec lui.

Crowley revint en portant d’une main les deux assiettes contenants leur diner, et de l’autre main deux verres vides. Il avait une bouteille de vin glissée de manière précaire sous le bras.

Aziraphale se leva d’un bond et lui prit les verres et la bouteille, et leurs mains se frôlèrent. Il les posa sur la table. Les verres, pas leurs mains.

— Quoi ? dit Crowley avec méfiance tout en posant les assiettes sur la table basse.

— Quoi _quoi_ ? répéta Aziraphale.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu me souris ?

— Est-ce qu’il y a une loi qui m’interdit de te sourire ? Est-ce que je n’ai plus le droit de te sourire ?

Crowley fronça les sourcils.

— Pas comme _ça_. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me souris comme _ça_ ? demanda-t-il en touchant ses cheveux, mal à l’aise. Qu’est ce qu’il y a ?

— Rien ! Tu es paranoïaque, mon cher. 

Aziraphale leur versa du vin et plaça les verres devant eux. Crowley s’affala au bout du canapé en regardant l’ange avec incertitude. Aziraphale se laissa tomber sur le coussin à côté de Crowley et prit son assiette. 

— Ahhh, soupira-t-il avec joie. Succulent.

Crowley plissa les yeux.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si heureux ? demanda-t-il.

— Ne devrais-je pas être heureux ? répondit Aziraphale, offensé.

— Non ! … Attends, non, pas non. Si. Non. Urgh, je veux dire, tu peux être heureux. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Je ne veux pas que tu sois _mal_ heureux. Mais _pourquoi_ es-tu _si_ heureux ? C’est bizarre.

— J’ai un bon repas, une nouvelle plante charmante, et la compagnie de mon ami le plus cher, pourquoi est-ce que je ne serais pas heureux ?

— Nan, nan, nan. Te fiche pas de moi, dit Crowley en se tournant pour être face à l’ange, en pliant une jambe sous lui. Parce que tu es _déjà_ heureux _tout_ le temps. Heureux normalement. D’habitude tu es heureux genre _Je suis Aziraphale, l’ange le plus heureux au monde_. Là, c’est différent. Tu _souris_ différemment. Pourquoi ? C’est mes cheveux, c’est ça ?

Aziraphale secoua la tête désespérément.

— Non, Crowley. Le monde entier ne tourne pas autour de ton apparence, tu sais. Tu es tellement _vaniteux_. 

— Ne me cite pas Carly Simon, mon ange.

— Carly Si… ? Oh oui, je me souviens d’elle ! Une jeune femme pleine de talent, répondit Aziraphale en changeant de sujet avec un peu trop d’enthousiasme.

Il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet de _pourquoi est-ce qu’il faisait un sourire radieux à Crowley_. S’il devait parler de bebop à la place, ainsi soit-il.

— _C’était_ bien les paroles de sa chanson, pas vrai ? dit Aziraphale. _« You’re so vain blabla blabla song is about you. »_

— Ce qui veut dire « Tu es tellement vaniteux ; Tu penseras probablement que cette chanson parle de toi », et cette chanson parlait vraiment de _moi_ , en fait. Carly était furieuse parce que je l’ai laissée tomber, et pour toi, je précise. Tu te rappelles cette nuit, début 1971, quand tu as eu cette _petite altercation_ avec la police de New York et que j’ai dû venir pour régler le problème ?

— Ah oui ! Nous sommes allés en Nouvelle-Écosse après, n’est-ce pas ?

— Hah, ouais. C’est vrai. C’était une semaine bizarre. Mais en tout cas, _comme je le disais_ , Miss Simon n’a pas aimé que j’annule le diner qu’on avait prévu, et a écrit cette chansonnette en représailles. C’était un peu une psychopathe quand même, on se connaissait à peine. Je voulais juste des billets gratuits pour le concert de James Taylor et elle sortait avec lui. Elle m’a envoyé une copie signée de ce disque. Elle a seulement écrit _« Connard. Avec amour, Carly »_. Cette chanson est diffamatoire, si tu me demandes. Comme si je pouvais porter une écharpe _abricot_.

Aziraphale rit, et Crowley dut se forcer à détourner le regard des fossettes sur les joues de l’ange, ainsi que de la façon dont ses yeux scintillaient. Crowley adorait regarder Aziraphale rire. Il riait d’une façon si libérée. Si éhontée. Si impudique. Il était tellement _adorable_. Exaspérant, bien sûr, mais exaspérant _et_ adorable. Ce qui était en soi exaspérant. …Et adorable. 

Puis Crowley fronça les sourcils et se souvint qu’il était censé être irrité par les tergiversions d’Aziraphale, pas les encourager. Il y avait quelque chose… _pas_ quelque chose qui n’allait pas avec l’ange, mais quelque chose était… était. Il pouvait le sentir. Et Crowley devait découvrir ce qui se passait, ou bien ça le rendrait dingue.

Pendant ce temps, Aziraphale retourna à son repas comme si cette conversation en particulier avait atteint sa conclusion.

— C’est quoi le problème, alors ? demanda Crowley calmement. 

— À propos de quoi ? répondit Aziraphale d’une fausse innocence.

— Mon ange…

Crowley aurait pu élaborer, mais il n’en avait pas besoin, et il le savait.

Aziraphale hésita pendant une seconde, envisagea de tergiverser plus longtemps, puis céda. Malgré toutes ses fanfaronnades, Crowley était en réalité une plante sensible au fond de lui, et trompeusement emphatique. Aziraphale pouvait esquiver les questions et préoccupations du démon jusqu’à la Fin des Temps (encore), mais Crowley saurait quand même qu’Aziraphale pensait à quelque chose. Bon, l’honnêteté est la meilleure des tactiques, il parait, pensa Aziraphale.

Et donc Aziraphale se tourna pour faire face à Crowley. Il le regarda attentivement pendant un moment avant de parler. C’était une conversation… délicate. Il ne voulait pas se précipiter ; il était un ange, pas un idiot, après tout. Et il ne voulait pas créer une situation gênante ou inconfortable s’il avait mal interprété les mots de Crowley. 

Mais tout à coup il réalisa que, _de toute façon_ , il voulait que Crowley sache que la boutique était vraiment _sa_ maison, celle de _Crowley_ autant qu’elle était celle d’Aziraphale, si c’était ce qu’il voulait. Et que c’était ce _qu’Aziraphale_ voulait. L’Armageddnon lui avait enseigné beaucoup de choses, mais au premier rang se trouvait l’importance de ne pas s’enfuir et de ne rien tenir pour acquis. Surtout quand on parlait de Crowley. Même si cela signifiait qu’il devait se ridiculiser. Ou pire, faire fuir Crowley. Il devrait y aller prudemment.

— Au fond, où habites-tu, où est ta maison ? demanda Aziraphale.

Crowley blêmit. Il était déconcerté. Pris par surprise. De toutes les déclarations qu’il attendait de l’ange à ce moment-là, cette question n’en faisait pas partie.

— Euh. De quoi ?

— Où est ta _maison_ ? répéta Aziraphale.

— Euh je… je veux dire. J’sais pas. J’imagine… L’appartement ? 

— C’est une question ou bien une réponse ?

— Qu’est ce tu veux que je dise ?

— La vérité.

Crowley grogna et leva les yeux au ciel.

Parce que s’il était honnête avec lui-même, Crowley _s’était_ attendu à cette question. Pas à ce moment en particulier, certes, mais il avait cette vague sensation de présage sinistre. Il savait que l’ange accordait de la valeur à son indépendance, de la valeur à son temps, de la valeur à son espace personnel. Et Crowley savait qu’il avait dépassé, et de loin, les frontières de cet espace personnel au cours des dernières semaines. 

Après avoir perdu Aziraphale, et après tout ce qu’ils avaient enduré, Crowley ne supportait tout simplement pas d’être seul pendant très longtemps. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas être en compagnie de l’ange. _C’était_ ridicule, il le savait. Et il savait que ça ne pourrait pas durer pour toujours. Que les choses retournerait à leur état normal éventuellement. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à dormir sur le canapé d’Aziraphale pour toujours. Mais il avait, stupidement, entretenu une toute petite étincelle d’espoir tout au fond de lui que peut-être, juste _peut-être_ , que les choses ne devaient pas forcément retourner à leur état normal. Que peut-être qu’il _pourrait_ rester ici avec l’ange. Avec _son_ ange, peu importe ce que ça voulait dire. 

C’était un espoir stupide, et Crowley sentait qu’après l’avoir nourri plutôt qu’anéanti, il méritait d’avoir le cœur brisé. Bien sûr qu’Aziraphale voulait qu’il s’en aille, qu’il n’insiste pas, qu’il arrête avec les, les, les, les plantes et la bouffe thaï et la brosse à dents et _l’invasion_ de son espace vital. Crowley aurait seulement voulu qu’Aziraphale lui dise _directement_ , plutôt que de le dire… _Aziraphale_ -ment.

— C’était la plante, c’est ça ? commença à bafouiller Crowley. Je savais que la plante était de trop. Une Liane du Diable, vraiment ? En promettant _« d’être dans le coin pour y garder un œil »_ ? Ah, ouais, subtile. Quel beau parleur. Anthony J. Crowley le beau parleur, à ton service. Ugh. Ou est-ce que c’est parce que j’ai dormi par terre ? Je sais que c’était un peu… mais je voulais être sûr… et il faisait froid et… 

Ce fut au tour d’Aziraphale d’être déconcerté.

— Quoi ? dit l’ange en secouant la tête.

— Quoi _quoi_ ? répéta Crowley, et il regarda dans le vide avant de frissonner. Ugh, du _déjà vu_.

— Mon cher, j’ai bien peur que tu ne m’aies perdu.

— Je sais, je suis… argh. Je sais. Je savais que ça arriverait. Évidemment. Évidemment… Écoute, est-ce que je peux au moins, nngghhfffnngg, rester jusqu’à la fin de la tempête ? Je n’ai vraiment pas envie d’y retourner… Je peux, je sais pas, je peux aller en haut, peut-être. Est-ce que ça serait trop embarrassant ? Ouais, non, ouais c’est vrai. Je devrais… je devrais juste y aller. J’ai mon manteau maintenant, donc. La voiture est dehors. J’vais y aller. Ouais. Désolé. Euh. Ouais. Okay.

Crowley hocha la tête distraitement et se leva pour partir. Et renversa son verre de vin.

— Crowley, je t’en prie, je n’ai honnêtement pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles. Alors _assieds-toi_ un moment, s’il te plait.

Aziraphale utilisait sa Voix Autoritaire.

Crowley se rassit.

— Maintenant, dit Aziraphale, pourrais-tu m’expliquer _calmement_ de quoi tu parles précisément ?

Crowley grogna et secoua la tête, comme s’il pouvait en faire sortir les mots d’Aziraphale.

— Écoute, mon an… Aziraphale, est-ce qu’on doit vraiment en parler ? Tu veux que je m’en aille, donc je m’en vais. Est-ce qu’on doit faire durer la conversation ? Je ne vais pas… entretenir de sentiments négatifs pour toi, ou chais pas quoi. Ça va. J’ai compris. C’est bon. Pas de problème. Ça va.

Ça n’allait clairement pas.

— Mon cher, où as-tu bien pu trouver l’idée que je veux que tu _t’en ailles_ ? C’est la chose la plus absurde que j’ai entendue de toute la journée, et j’ai eu un client tout à l’heure qui a essayé de me convaincre de lui vendre ma Première Édition de _Trois hommes sur un bateau_ avec pour seul argument que « sa femme aime beaucoup le canoë ». Qu’est-ce qui a bien pu te faire penser que je veux pas de toi ici ?

Crowley ne dit rien. Il ne bougea même pas. C’était comme si son cerveau avait rencontré une erreur système et avait planté. Il attendait qu’il redémarre en Mode Sans Échec.

— Crowley, je ne veux pas que tu _partes_ , dit Aziraphale. Bien au contraire… C’est pour ça que je…

L’ange soupira et baissa les yeux vers ses mains posées sur ses cuisses, alors qu’il pliait et dépliait les doigts. C’était le moment de jouer cartes sur table.

— Tu as appelé la boutique ta « _maison_ », dit-il simplement. 

— Hein ? répondit Crowley avec son éloquence habituelle.

— Tout à l’heure. Trois fois. Je ne pense pas que tu aies fait exprès, c’est juste…sorti. Tu as dit _« mon ange, je suis rentré à la maison »_ , et puis tu as dit que tu avais laissé ton manteau à la maison, et puis que tu avais acheté à manger sur le chemin de la maison, mais tu ne parlais pas de ton appartement, tu parlais _d’ici_ , et je, ah, je suppose que je voulais juste savoir si tu le pensais vraiment.

Crowley était bien trop cool pour rougir, mais s’il ne l’était pas, il l’aurait fait.

— Parce que, pour tout te dire, j’espérais que tu le pensais vraiment, ajouta l’ange en baissant le regard vers le sol et en triturant l’une des feuilles d’Anthony.

Il avait décidé d’appeler la plante, la Liane du Diable, Anthony. Comme ça, même si le vrai s’en allait après cette débauche d’émotions, Aziraphale aurait encore Planthony pour lui tenir compagnie. Tant qu’il ne tuait pas le pauvre bougre. 

— C’est… t’avoir ici, je veux dire, c’est, euh… c’est _agréable_. J’envisageais de te demander si tu voudrais bien… Non pas que tu sois obligé, non, c’était juste une idée, mais… Ce que je veux dire c’est que j’ai une pièce dont je n’ai pas besoin en haut, elle est pleine de livres mais nous pourrions les mettre ailleurs, si tu… Non pas que tu doives te sentir contraint ou… Mais ça ne peut pas être bon pour ton dos, de dormir sur le canapé tout le temps, et je détesterais que tu, que tu… J’aime bien quand tu es là. Et j’aimerais vraiment que tu, ah, _restes_. Si tu veux.

Crowley, qui était resté silencieux durant ce babillage, émit maintenant un piaillement haut perché. Il était assis parfaitement et rigidement immobile, excepté le trémoussement constant dans sa jambe. Son genou n’arrêtait pas de se cogner contre la table. Aziraphale le regardait alors que le verre de vin renversé s’approchait de plus en plus du bord par saccades, propulsé par le mouvement. 

Crowley n’avait toujours rien dit. Il restait là, à regarder fixement devant lui, en ouvrant la bouche de temps à autre puis en la refermant et en penchant la tête en accord avec le dialogue interne qui devait s’y dérouler.

Le verre tomba de la table. Aziraphale et Crowley tendirent immédiatement la main afin de l’attraper. Le résultat fut qu’ils manquèrent tous les deux le verre (qui fort heureusement atterrit indemne sur le tapis et roula sous le canapé), et à la place ils se retrouvèrent à se tenir la main. 

Ce qui, dit comme ça, semblait bien plus poétique et mignon qu’en vérité. En réalité, cette confusion impliqua Crowley écrasant douloureusement l’index et le majeur d’Aziraphale et tordant les deux autres doigts à un angle tout à fait inconfortable, pendant que la bague angélique à bouts pointus qu’Aziraphale portait à l’auriculaire griffa l’intérieur du poignet de Crowley et laissa l’une de ces toutes petites égratignures qui brûlaient bien plus qu’elles ne le devraient.

Mais Aziraphale passa doucement son pouce sur les doigts de Crowley avant de remarquer ce qu’il faisait, et Crowley tint la main de l’ange plus longtemps qu’il n’était strictement nécessaire. Donc peut-être que c’était un peu poétique et mignon, après tout.

Crowley hocha la tête, un mouvement infinitésimal. Comme un papillon battant des ailes.

— Ouais, dit-il. Je veux bien.

Aziraphale arrêta de retenir son souffle.

— Oh, merveilleux. Fantastique. Je suis content de l’entendre.

L’ange fit un sourire radieux, avec des yeux qui brillaient, vers le démon, _son_ démon. Son démon dans _leur_ maison. C’était bien trop merveilleux pour y mettre des mots.

Puis il prit son assiette et recommença à manger. 

Crowley le regarda, et rit à mi-voix, ou soupira de soulagement, ou peut-être les deux, et chercha sous le canapé pour ramasser le verre qui était tombé.

— _Pourquoi_ est-ce qu’on est allés en Nouvelle-Écosse en 1971, mon ange ?

— Il me semble que c’était à cause d’une éclipse solaire, ou d’un autre genre de phénomène astronomique que tu étais impatient de voir.

— Ah _ouais_ !

— _Et puis_ bien sûr on a fini dans cet horrible imbroglio avec cet _ours_ …

Aziraphale rit, et Crowley le regarda raconter l’histoire, leur histoire, et ils étaient tous les deux parfaitement satisfaits. Exubérants. Expansifs. Juste un brin euphoriques.

Tout était revenu très précisément à son point de départ.

Enfin. Presque.

**Author's Note:**

> Rien de mieux pour démarrer la journée qu’un email qui dit qu’on a reçu des kudos ou des commentaires. Merci !


End file.
